callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vendetta
how do you get the holy pistol?-- 21:03, 17 July 2009 (UTC)tommygungangster You get it at random, but it's in a 1 in a 1000 chance. Search "Holy Pistol" in the search box for details. Maj.Gage 21:19, 17 July 2009 (UTC) To get the holy pistol in this level you have to use the "give all" cheat (only on PC). User:Cod1 21:23, 17 July 2009 there is a rumor if you do the gunslinger you will unlock the holy pistol--Wtfwikier 21:24, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Trivia I found a possibly misleading bit of trivia here: "Whenever Reznov says he will draw the enemy sniper's fire, he shoots a single shot weapon (i.e. Mosin-Nagant). But the weapon he carries is a PPSh-41, an automatic weapon. It would be very difficult to get a single shot from a PPSh-41. " Correct me if I'm wrong, but didnt the PPSH-41 have two triggers for selective fire (one for full auto, one for semi auto)?, and if so, it wouldnt be difficult at all to get a single shot from a PPSH in real life WouldYouKindly 20:01, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :I believe it did, but the user who added that probably meant that it's hard to shoot it one bullet at a time in game. 19:20, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::I added a note about the selective fire anyway, even though the feature isnt in the game it's still worth knowing IMO. WouldYouKindly 22:12, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Bizarre occurance?: I WAS SHOT IN THE FOUNTAIN Ok, this is going to sound absolutely unusual, but it DID happen. I was playing Vendetta on veteran mode (360 version if this should be a factor) and as soon as I get past the title card, for some EXTREMELY random occurance, I was shot by a Kar98 (while I was "waking up"), despite I was in the fountain and the German soldier did not notice me. I don't know if this was just a bug/glitch, but it's very Bizarre. I didn't die, of course, but my screen was flashing red because I got shot. Did this happen to anyone else as well? 14:00, 8 October 2009 (UTC) Pistol with infinate ammo In the room where you deal with the sniper there is pistol on the table, whats odd about this weapon is for some reason on the ps3 when you run out of ammo and switch back to primary weapon if you switch back to you will hear Renzov say "take the shot Dimitri" and you find you have max ammo for though you will still reload it. This effectivly gives you an advantage for the gunslinger acheivement because you get max ammo every time you runout. Does this happen on other consoles? Works every time on Ps3.-- 16:16, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Yeah it works everytime throughout the campaign. Probably because they don't want you to be stuck in the mission without ammo. GibbedGuy 18:00, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Where do you think vendetta the fourth mission in world at war take place in Stalingrad. 00:53, September 21, 2011 (UTC)Maxim Ouglitskih